Episode 8
Scene 1 rudra says its been 1 and half hour since the barat went, where they must be? Rudra says they need calm and secure place and haveli is safest place for that. Rudra says haveli is a save place for this gun joining and ask to enter the haveli whenever get a chance. In haveli, laila comes a dancer, she dances on jhalla wallah in function, rudra comes there with aman dressed as villager, he sees laila dancing and leaves to search haveli. Varun and paro are shy. Aman says how we will find in such crowd, rudra says dont know but i feel we will find that man with guns, they kaisiri who blabbers that he is special man of thakur. Bindi points to varun and he leaves, bindi takes paro with her, in way paro bumps into rudra and he looks at her but she doesnt recognize him and leaves. Laila dances around rudra but he leaves. Bindi takes paro to terrace to make her meet varun, she goes and sees a room open, she sees people joining guns and is shocked, otherside aman runs behind kaisiri and rudra catches him, rudra ask him to tell everything otherwise he will be killed. They take him to corner. Here bindi thinks that this much guns? And these are baratis, thakur sa know about it? Some man comes there so bindi hides but he suspects that someone is hiding. Bindi is tensed. Scene 2 on terrace, varun comes to paro who is shy, he tries to say something but couldnt(oo re piya plays). He ask paro whether she liked him? He says i mean everything happened fastly and you may have dreamed of your prince charming, i dont know whether i am or not. Paro doesnt say anything, he says i will tell you something about me, i do a job, i did b.com and ask her do you know b.com? Its college degree and i like spicy home made food and sweets also. I like imli alot with salt, paro smiles at this as she also like. He ask whether all these will be fine with you? Paro nods, he says if you dont like spice, we will lessen it, Paro now ask whether you like me? And says that i know how to write but i left my studies after fifth standard, i never crossed this village and my limit is till here. My parents are no more, my mami has grown me up, varun says my parents are also dead, from childhood i hadnt seen my family but now i want to start a new life with my home, my family and my life partner, paro looks at him(o re piya plays). Paro says me too, he says all call you paro but i will call you parvati ,My parvati, paro smiles shyly and leaves. Paro is running happily in village, she has broad smile on her face. Scene 3 paro comes to mandir and prays to god, she says you listened what he said? Nobody knows but you know my heart’s voice that I also wish that i have my small house, where everything will be of my choice, my kitchen, i have a family, my family. She says i am afraid as i havent seen this much happiness, you saved my all happiness for this day na? I will make a cloth for you but i dont know whether i will get cloth in that village, i will ask him, him means varun, she says only this wish is left that his name is not one of yours. Scene 4 aman beats kaisiri but he says that i dont know anything, rudra comes and says maybe we caught wrong man, he seems innocent and doesnt know anything, kaisiri says yes, rudra ask aman do you have bullets? Aman ask how much? Rudra says for a innocent man one is enough, kaisiri says no, rudra says to shoot him from distance as his brain will fly and can hit you and dont burn him after death as he will smell, rudra gives gun to aman and comes out, aman shoots him. Category:Episodes